


It Brings on Many Changes

by AlexTirZeng



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (heavy on comfort), Allusions to injury, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Autistic Obi-Wan Kenobi, Legends Characters Mentioned, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, Mentions of War, Platonic Cuddling, Touch Starved Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTirZeng/pseuds/AlexTirZeng
Summary: Friendships are forged despite of war, not because of it. On medical leave after Point Rain, Obi-Wan catches a moment of downtime with some old friends
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos & Luminara Unduli
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	It Brings on Many Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars
> 
> A/N: Many thanks to Weird Hours Crew for inspiring this! For you all, I deliver potato. Let me know if you catch where the title of this fic is from! And as always, if you live in the US, please remember to vote!
> 
> Edit 10/17/20, but about 10 hours after posting: I was hit with inspiration after a nap and added a paragraph. Also, I fixed a typo.

The world was hazy and blue when Obi-Wan woke, and something soft was pressed against his cheek. Something in his stomach lurched towards panic, but the momentary disorientation was overwhelmed by the gentle lull of the Force against his shoulders and chest, and so he relaxed. 

The soft thing, he realized, was the bergo headscarf Luminara had worn to holo night instead of her usual headdress. It was wide and long enough to spill over her shoulders - and it seemed that he’d snuggled down against her side sometime in the night. Obi-Wan reached out absently in the Force, projecting warmth, and Luminara sighed contentedly in her sleep, sinking further back into the sofa. 

On his left, Quinlan shuffled in response to the offered warmth as well. Quinlan was wrapped in one of Obi-Wan’s own robes, and had burrowed both into the fabric and his friend’s side in the process of curling himself into the smallest ball possible. On the other side of Quinlan was Cody, head tipped back in sleep, stripped down to his blacks and covered in one of Obi-Wan’s old macrame blankets. 

Cody had been overwhelmed by the amount of friendly touch - Kamino hadn’t been the most conducive environment for that - especially coming from people who weren’t fellow clones. Obi-Wan understood that well enough, if for different reasons - some days were more sensorily taxing than others - and offered a pillow for Cody to place between himself and Quinlan as a buffer. Cody had readily agreed, and soon relaxed to the point of forgetting the pillow was there. That wasn’t quite the case now, however, as Cody was actively cuddling it in his sleep. 

Obi-Wan reached out and laid an arm across the other man’s back to draw Quinlan in closer, detouring briefly to brush Cody’s arm - a short touch meant to offer comfort but not overwhelm. Quinlan let out the tiniest of squeaks, and Cody a snuffle, but they were pleased sorts of sounds, and Obi-Wan smiled. He sighed himself - a long, slow exhale that punctuated in a small cough - and let his eyes close again. 

It had been so long since they’d been able to do this. Obi-Wan’s padawanship had been peppered with holo nights - he and his friends commandeering one of their master’s sofas and dragging blankets and pillows and extra robes with them. They’d pile themselves on and around both the couch and each other and spend the night in good spirits and good company. 

They’d even managed it once they’d all hit knighthood. Bant, Garen, and Quinlan had invited themselves in that first time - when Obi-Wan himself was still raw and reeling with the loss of his master - armed home cooked food and holofilms to ease the grief. Anakin had boggled in the doorway to his bedroom as Siri and Reeft had arrived next, then Luminara, and then Taria. Once they were all assembled Obi-Wan had led Anakin to their altar to burn incense for Qui-Gon, and once that was done, they had all settled down at the couch that’d once been his to enjoy the evening. 

Anakin had fallen asleep in his lap that night, halfway through the holofilm. For the first time, Obi-Wan had found himself hopeful that Anakin would settle well into the Order. 

Anakin had never joined holo night again, however, and that had also been the last time the entire group of them had been able to gather together at the same time. Life had happened, schedules got complicated, and by chance it just never came to pass again. 

It was also by chance that Obi-Wan was here with Quinlan, Cody, and Luminara tonight. The three Jedi had been back in the Temple coincidentally - Quinlan and Luminara between deployments and Obi-Wan on medical leave after Point Rain - and they’d jumped on the chance to catch time together. Knowing that the commander had the night off as well, Obi-Wan had extended the offer to Cody. 

They’d burned incense tonight too. Taria was gone, as was Reeft, and Garen was missing in action. More Clones than any of them could count had been lost to senseless violence. The war cast long shadows over everything - and this childhood tradition was no more exempt from any other. 

Yet holo night could be something of a meditation itself, living and breathing in time together, and so the grief passed - as all things do - into the Force. In its wake were light and love, and a night spent in good spirits and good company. 

Obi-Wan returned to sleep smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quietly plugs my “can we please acknowledge the Jedi’s East Asian influence” agenda. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Crossposted on Fanfiction.Net


End file.
